Orc
"'''Miril brought forth' every form of fauna and flora that has ever been found in Elrinia, and Visrin cultivated the fish, and the great Leviathan, and he set the constellations in the sky, with the help of Thara, to make maritime navigation possible. And it was during this time that Thradia used her great mastery of the elements to bring forth the races, and reasoning beings were brought into existence." - Book of the Nine'' The orcs are a race of humanoids from the jungles of Junta-Pehrune. They are usually of a chaotic alignment, though there have been exceptions. History Screaming into the World The orcs came screaming into the word not long after the first great conflict. Miril healed the destruction that Shadowlyn had caused by blessing the shell of her child, the primordial turtle god, Gui Shen. She planted a seed in the shell that grew to become the world tree and Miril's magic spread out from the tree to the rest of Junta-Pehrune. Jungles grew, rivers flowed, life emerged. It is said that the orcs emerged from the Tiankong mountains, close to the world tree, where Miril's influence was the strongest. When the orcs emerged they ventured forth into Junta-Pehrune's unforgivable jungles. Here the orcs quickly learned that in order to thrive in this harsh land it was not enough to merely survive. They needed to place themselves at the top of the food chain, be the ultimate predator, and challenge themselves to be the strongest they could be. All orcs were warriors, but not all fought with strength alone. Early orcs were shamanistic. They worshiped the elements of the gods; Earth, the sturdy back of Dain. Wind, the hand of Triton both gentle and firm. Fire, undiscriminating and beautiful blade of Castiel. Water, milk of the mother, lifeblood of Miril. With these elements at their call Junta-Pehrune was their beast to tame and tame it they did. Strength, War, Family, the Clan The orcs conquered Junta-Pehrune and tamed it's beasts, including the giant lizards native to it's jungles. They did not yet know of the lands beyond their home and without challenge the orcs grew restless. War was in their blood, an insatiable hunger the orcs could no longer deny. It wasn't long before orcs went to war with each other. At this time the orcs who until now wondered the Jungles always looking for the next fight were taking up roots. Camps became villages, villages towns, orc clans were beginning to form. Skullhunter Clan The Skullhunter clan are a clan primarily found within Rekgar Jungle. They are deeply ritualistic and some of the deadliest hunters in Junta-Pehrune. They got their name from the trophies they claimed from their enemies. The most respected orc among them was the one wearing the most skulls. When a Skullhunter orc reached maturity they were tossed out into the jungle with nothing but a spear and an ultimatum, return with the skull of a worthy opponent, or don't return at all. Every year the Skullhunter clan would hold a ritual hunt. The shamans of the clan would open the earth and release a beast from the dark into the jungle. This creature was called a Shadow Stalker. Until hunted down the Shadow Stalker would often cause weeks of chaos in Junta-Pehrune. It would prey upon unsuspecting villages by murdering and killing the people who lived in them or the livestock they relied on to live. Eventually the Skullhunters would catch up to the beast and one among them would deliver the killing blow, claiming it's skull and the glory that came with it. Because of the ritualistic importance of this creature, it's skull became the symbol of the clan. Bonegrin Clan The Bonegrin clan is a clan of orcs that dwell in Gloomhollow Swamp. The Bonegrin clan were considered to be mad by other Orc clans. Volatile, and bloodthirsty, the orcs of the Bonegrin clan were capable of extreme savagery. This is believed to be due to the Bonegrin clan's focus of worship, Sosye, Witchdoctor and Loa of Spells. It is believed that she constantly tested her Voodoo magic on the Bonegrin which twisted them into the insane maniacal brutes they are today. Warscar Clan The Warscar clan is a clan of orcs who dwell in the region of Ancara Jungle. They make up a large portion of the orc population in Junta-Pehrune. While currently Gurthak, Chieftain of the Warscar sits in Xochicalco as Warchief of the Orc clans, no matter what clan the Warchief is from, the Warscar always serve them loyally. The Warscar clan have developed many of the Orc's weaponry and war machines. They serve as the backbone of most Orc armies. Stormblood Clan The Stormblood clan is a clan of Orcs dwelling along the western coast of Junta-Pehrune near their capital of Albragar. The Stormblood clan are shipwrights and sailors. They have specialized shamans that manipulate the weather and the oceans to be used both against their enemies and in the day to day operation of their ships. While these are the most formidable Orcs on the Sea, they are still Orcs and should never be underestimated on land. Earthbound Clan The Earthbound clan is a clan of orcs that live in a series of underground tunnels and villages beneath the Tiankong mountains. This clan of Orcs are strong elemental casters. While still under the control of the Death Shamans, the Earthbound clan refused to give up their ancient ways. Choosing to live in the very mountains believed to have given life to the Orcs, the Earthbound clan bend the Elements of Earth and Fire to their will using them in battle as well as their rituals. The Wall Clan Simply known as the Wall Clan this group of Orcs that dwell along the border of Junta-Pehrune and Gyhan are so named for their location at the front lines of an on going battle between the Orcs of Junta-Pehrune and the Sand Elves (Savage Elves) of Gyhan. This Orc Clan is unusually small, but what they lose in quantity they make up for in quality. They are some of the Orcish Horde's greatest Barbarians and Fighters. It is believed that one Orc Warrior of the Wall Clan is worth five of any other. They alongside the Warscar clan have been in a constant war with the Sand Elves for as long as anyone can remember and it has honed them into a force of destruction. Venommaw Clan The Venommaw clan is another small group of orcs that dwell in the Webcap Woods of northern Junta-Pehrune. They are so named for the Spiders they tame as pets. The Venommaw Clan are a group of mysterious Orcs. Other Orcs often turn to them when they are in need of an assassin, spy, or thief. It is believed that they made some sort of pact with the local Drow and Drider. Presence of Man Category:Races Category:Junta-Pehrune